


Warm

by VySg



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, I can't believe I actually wrote this, spoilers?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 20:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12733551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VySg/pseuds/VySg
Summary: The warm in their hearts was set to end their heartbreaks slowly, purely and forever.





	Warm

Marco agreed that being in love really sucked. It had only brought him unhappiness, it had only messed everything up.

He had a crush on Jackie and developing feelings for Star…

Now, _this_.

He was trapped in a never ending pain. He did that to himself, he couldn’t or maybe didn’t want to realize his strong feelings for his best friend before it was too late.

She deserved happiness and it seemed like Tom was hers. Marco could only hope them to work for good, both were his friends after all but it hurt that they only fell more in love with each other every time.

Despite his efforts it was inevitable the hurt and the jealous. He tried his best to not imagining them breaking up, dreaming about what it could be if he realized sooner.

It didn’t feel right. He was better than that.

That day on the lava beach he never felt as cold... ever since that day during his birthday he never felt as warm as he was besides Kelly, both under a hoodie being good friends, both being true.

Marco also agreed he sucked with feelings. Deeply he still loved Jackie, still loved Star… still was trying to deny any other new feeling.

_We’re friends._

_We understand each other._

_She’s nice._

_I miss Jackie. I miss Earth._

_This is home now. I love Star._

_We’re_ just _friends._

Then Kelly’s smile was enough proof, not that Tom or Star mentioned something, to know she felt the same.

He didn’t know if it would last, or even work, he wasn’t sure of anything anymore but for once he wanted to let it be. Whatever it was.

It was natural, they couldn’t help it, never questioned it.

Because the warm in their hearts was set to end their heartbreaks slowly, purely and forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Runs. Please don't hurt me.


End file.
